Single use containers or barrels for pressurised liquid are known from the prior art. DE 10 2006 061 120 A1, for example, discloses a single use container in the form of a keg. The keg body comprises an integrally formed neck, in which a single use fitting is directly fixed with a positive or non-positive fit. The single use container is disadvantageously only stackable to a limited extent owing to the neck which projects beyond the bubble-like keg body having the fitting fixed thereto. Owing to their exposed position, there is also the risk of the keg neck and the fitting arranged thereon being damaged during transport or handling of the keg.